M95
The 'Barrett '''M95 is a bullpup, bolt-action, anti-material sniper rifle chambered for .50 BMG (12.7 x 99 mm), developed and manufactured by Barrett Firearms. The M95's cousin, the Barrett M82A1 .50 caliber SASR, however, is a recoil operated, semi-automatic, anti-material rifle. The M95 is an improved version of the M90, also produced by Barrett Firearms. It's very useful in anti-material situations due to its incredibly large .50 Caliber round, which easily penetrates through heavy armor. It uses a triangular bolt head and, because of its bull-pup configuration, is fairly short for a sniper rifle. Surprisingly, some people actually use this rifle for big game hunting because of its shortness, light weight, and large bullet. However, it's recoil is fairly powerful and is, therefore, generally unused in the general public. Battlefield 2 The '''M95 is the Tier 1 unlock for the Sniper kit in Battlefield 2. The M95 is a bolt action rifle, with a magazine of five rounds (similar to all the bolt-action rifles such as the USMC M24 SWS ). Its main improvement is a more powerful bullet, which is the .50 BMG round. Although in-game it doesn't have more overall stopping power that the M24, it does have the highest penetration of all small arms. Spawn/Base Killing snipers on maps such as 32/64-sized Gulf of Oman and Wake Island 2007 like to use it because of its high penetration capabilities. Also, a few snipers use the M95 for long range shooting, despite its scope, which has thick crosshairs. It is also the only sniper rifle in the game capable of shooting through aircraft cockpits. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M95 can be found on Crash and Grab as a collectible, accompanied by an M9. It can be found in the large communications station at the base of the mountains. In multiplayer, the M95 is an unlockable for the Recon kit. Despite being the most powerful sniper rifle in-game, it will not kill with one shot unless the enemy has taken some damage already or the bullet lands in the head area. Even then, its high damage is an illusion as it still does 90 damage to infantry like all sniper rifles. It can, however, damage light vehicles and helicopters. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, the M95 is available to be purchased for a Royal Commando beginning with the "Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company" event. The weapon is only available to characters that are at least level 10. Battlefield Online The M95 is a sniper rifle is used in Battlefield Online. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 M95 Sniper In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, it can be found during Crack the Sky, on top of a watch outpost overlooking the communications building, and with a 4x rifle scope during No One Gets Left Behind, being used by a sniper in a watchtower during B-Company's assault on a Russian base. In multiplayer, the M95 Sniper is the 7th and last sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 34,000 points to unlock. It has the slowest rate of fire for all sniper rifles, but has incredible penetration due to the large caliber, anti-material round. Like the above point, due to the anti-material round it can destroy a UAV with one direct shot to any part. It also has the least bullet drop of the snipers, thanks to the high velocity of the .50BMG cartridge. Due to the above reason, extreme-long range snipers may prefer this weapon, along with the 12x high-powered scope. Attaching a red dot sight or 4x scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear, the scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as your target. When a red dot or 4x scope is coupled with the magnum ammo specialization, it is capable of performing a 1 shot kill to any part of the body up to 40 meters from the user. (Reduced considerably in the current patch.) It can be used on all vehicles except tanks (light and heavy); it does 7-18 damage to helicopters and about 10 damage to light vehicles without using magnum ammo. However, some boats such as jet ski's are easily destroyed. M95 SA The M95 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC. It can be bought on Xbox live for 180MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion, and for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. It will eventually be released for PC. This also comes with a differently camouflaged outfit. The change is only cosmetic though. The SA Variant, unlike all other SA weapons, has one single finish to it due to the standard edition of the weapon being camoflauged. It instead has a matte black finish on all maps/environments, like many other weapons in the game. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M95 Sniper and Type 88 Sniper are the only sniper rifles in single player, making it the only bolt-action rifle in campaign. *When in the kill cam on Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''multiplayer, the M95 looks as if it has a free-floating barrel, which improves accuracy. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company the M95 has a larger barrel than that of the Battlefield 2 ''model and of the real life weapon. Gallery File:M95.jpg|The M95 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFH_m95.png|The model of the M95 in Battlefield Heroes File:Image246.png|The M95 SA in the menu of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 References *http://planetbattlefield.gamespy.com/View.php?view=Gameinfo.Detail&id=262&game=9 *http://denkirson.xanga.com/722757523/bad-company-2/ Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes